


One in the Hand

by Raletha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood, Camaraderie, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/pseuds/Raletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa cannot leave an ally's body on the battlefield. Set Episode 11.  Circa 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the "It's a Gundam!" / 100 (One in the Hand?) category on gw_jeopardy

The enemy pilot in the antique suit still watched, enraged, but he would not attack.

" _You can't fight, can you?_ "

And the pilot zero-one was lying amidst the shrapnel of his Gundam in an oozing morass of his own blood.

Quatre had felt the death most vividly. His scream still rang in Trowa's ears.

With gentleness never before seen in the hand of a war machine, the Heavyarms Gundam bent and wrapped its metal fingers about the broken form of zero-one. The sacrifice was done, but Trowa would not leave this soldier's body to the crows and the steppenwolves.

  


 **the end**


End file.
